


The Sweetest Nightmares

by LostLine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, I don't know how tags work, M/M, Twin Baekhyun, and Sehun in between, and his twin, there is Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLine/pseuds/LostLine
Summary: It was never Sehun's intention to cheat on his boyfriend, Baekhyun, with his twin brother.





	1. The Brother

The Brother.

 

 

Sehun had always thought that Baekhyun and his brother were remarkably identical. Well, they _were_ identical twins, but still, they looked and acted so much alike that it was

almost creepy, you know, even for twins. They probably _would_ have come off as creepy if they weren't so hot.

 

Twins usually dress and style differently so that they don't get mistaken for each other, but the Byun twins had a different taste than others. They _liked_ confusing people. 

When the twins were in high school, they often attended each other's classes to see whether their teacher would notice them. They didn't. It was even hard for their parents to

tell them apart sometimes. Their friends often had to ask which one they were. But when people can't tell you apart, unless you tell them, it starts to get boring.

The stupid surprised faces became dull to the boys. The twins even played the joke on their lovers. Baekhyun spent the whole day with his brother's boyfriend, while his brother

was with his girlfriend. The result? Well, Baekhyun wasn't even mad that his brother fucked his girlfriend. So fucking boring. 

 

But Oh Sehun was anything but boring, even when he was sleeping in the middle of the lecture, where the twins saw him for the first time.

19 years old, dance major with tall and lean feature, Oh Sehun was gorgeous, sarcastic and fun. He could tell the twins apart easily, surprising the twins the most. When asked,

he would give you a small smile and say that he was just lucky. But he wasn't. When Baekhyun asked Sehun how he did it, his answer was that the twins moved differently, as

much they looked and acted the same.

"You guys are two different people, of course I can tell which is which," he had said. Fun. He didn't take the twins' bullshit, called it stupid and childish.

 

Baekhyun's brother was naughtier and "one-level-meaner" half of the two. When the professor got sick and had canceled the class, Baekhyun had announced it and his brother

had invited everyone to go out for a drink. When a vegetarian girl couldn't stand the smell of the meat they were grilling, Baekhyun told her that she should open the second

last page on the menu - there were variety of food for vegetarians to enjoy- while his brother just snorted and gulped down a shot of soju.

That doesn't mean that Baekhyun is the good boy and his brother is the bad one though. No, they really were pretty much the same. It is just that the difference stood on such a

slim line that you had to be naturally observant or immensely interested in the twins to see it.

 

Sehun is both. Sehun notices everything, even though he has only 1 class with the twins, and another with Baekhyun alone.

He sees how Baekhyun throws his bag somewhere random and sits on the table as the other students surround him in the morning. He sees how Baekhyun gets a fond smile

from his brother, who puts Baekhyun's bag where it should be, and cleans the table with a tissue after Baekhyun hops off.

Sehun watches him break up with girls that Baekhyun didn't care with enough to do it himself. He almost gets slapped once. 

 

When the twins get to their friend's birthday gathering, the last person they expected to see opens the door for them. Oh Sehun in a casual ripped jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey." is all he says awkwardly before turning around and going back inside. The twins glance at each other.

"How do you know Sehun?" Baekhyun asks the birthday boy, Kim Jongdae, the twins' friend of many years. They're standing by the small open bar, music blaring through the

giant speakers that come out few times a year to make people deaf. Over 50 people have managed to make places for themselves in Jongdae's apartment. Some looking at the

gorgeous night view of the Han River, exclusively available to people who can actually afford get a place by the famous river. Some are dancing, some are playing games, some

are singing their tired souls out, and some sneak upstairs to Jongdae's room. The birthday boy has to go up there now and then to see who is doing whom.

Hey, all the people here are someone. It will come useful later on. The biggest reason why Jongdae invites people to his place. It is small enough to keep an eye on all of them,

but big enough to give them some private time before getting on to busting asses.

"I don't," Jongdae clarifies. "Jongin brought him. Apparently their mothers were best friends since childhood."

That is when Baekhyun sees a tall, handsome boy come into the view, sitting next to Sehun with his hand on the boy's thigh. They are laughing together and seem awfully close.

Too close. As if he guessed what Baekhyun thought, Jongdae leans in close to his ear and says, "No, they're just friends. Jongin is straight."

Does that mean Sehun is not?

Jondae calls for Jongin, and the boy comes with Sehun by his side. Baekhyun gets introduced formally to both boys, and ignores the glint in Sehun's eyes for the moment.

Jongin is the youngest child of a famous choreographer, and he got the same amazing talent from his mother. Sehun is a regular in one of their dance studios. Baekhyun nods

politely and keeps the conversation smooth and alive. Later, he would find Sehun alone, now is not a good time. All these people have eyes and ears. He just hopes that he is

reading the invisible words right.

 

Sehun and Baekhyun start dating somewhere in the middle of spring, just before the summer vacation.

Being rich and popular means that you should really keep your lover a secret if they are the same sex as you are. You never know when it will come back and bite you in the ass.

"Nobody should know," Baekhyun says to his brother. "I really like Sehun. It is kind of scaring me, you know." 

"Yeah, I know."

 

It comes together easily, even maybe naturally. Sehun comes to Baekhyun and his brother's place almost every day during summer. The twins live in a cool looking two-level

apartment. Their bedrooms upstairs, side by side. The kitchen and the living room downstairs. It is simple.

Sehun goes off to his dance practice every morning after a night with Baekhyun, who stays at home and draws all day. His brother majors in music technology. No, their parents

were not disappointed. The Byun family is full of artists. They own some of the biggest art galleries and music stores in the country. Baekhyun hopes to extend the business to

books someday.

 

Actually, it is not easy.

It is delicious and blood-rushing, but never easy. Sehun starts getting questions about who he is seeing when his absence at home gets noticed. Being the only son of a famous

actress is sweet, but it constantly demands him to lie and hide. In the end, he tells her mom that he has been staying with Jongin, his ever so trustworthy best friend.

The said best friend of Sehun is spending his whole summer traveling with his girlfriend, but Sehun's mother doesn't need to know that. She also really doesn't need to know

that Sehun woke up the morning before to Baekhyun choking on his cock. 

 

Baekhyun is delicious, he kisses Sehun a lot and lets him know how important he is to him. He listens to Sehun's thoughts for hours, softly tracing his arm with his fingers.

Baekhyun is fun and nice. He never goes to parties without Sehun, and even there, he doesn't leave Sehun's side. Sometimes Baekhyun would wake up early and tag along to

Sehun's dance practice.

The place is full of energetic, sweaty and smelly young people, and Baekhyun blends in perfectly. He treats everyone to delicious refreshments, shows off his own lame dance

moves, making everyone laugh. Sehun had introduced him as one of his roommates, and nobody suspects anything. Baekhyun is good with hiding his greedy eyes for Sehun, no

matter how hot his boyfriend looks while dancing, slight frown on his face.

He even gives off his number to some of the girls. His brother sends him a text: "Fuck you, stop giving my number to strangers."

 

"This place is too small with me in it." Sehun says one morning over breakfast. Baekhyun is absent-mindedly chewing on a triangle sandwich as his brother makes second round

of morning coffees.

The Byun twins are not really morning people. They like to work during the night and stay in bed at least until noon.

Sehun is careful not to make himself too obvious. "Mom left this morning for a shooting, we can stay at my home." he suggests. "And I have been invading your privacy way too

much. "

At this, Baekhyun looks at his brother who just shrugs. "I really don't mind you being here," he says sweetly, and Baekhyun makes a gagging noise.

His twin ignores him and says, "I will miss you, can't we just kick Baekhyun out?"

Baekhyun aims a kick at his twin, who dodges it easily out of reflex that he has perfected over the years. Sehun laughs uneasily, avoiding those eyes.

 

Those eyes that watched Sehun last night as he fucked Baekhyun's mouth, keeping a steady eye contact. Baekhyun had told him that it was just going to be them for the night,

and that his brother was crushing at his friend's place. So it didn't really seem much like a bad idea when Baekhyun started sucking his dick in the middle of the living room.

Until, of course, his boyfriend's twin brother was suddenly standing there. Then it turned out to be the was the best idea ever. Sehun found himself getting even more turned

on, and that is saying something because Baekhyun is really, really good with his tongue. It didn't really matter where it all came from, that raging desire. Sehun wanted him to

see it, he wanted him to see his brother begging for his cock. Sehun wanted to show him how he is with his brother, not with him. He was right there, right in front of him,

could be grabbed if he reached, but could not be held. 

He stood there, for what felt like an eternity, then silently picked up his wallet from the small table in the entrance and was gone without making a sound.

 

Baekhyun never heard anything. But he was confused over whether Sehun really liked to go rough inside his mouth or was it just a thing of the moment. He didn't get to ponder

on it that much because Sehun distracted him successfully by fucking him against the wall later on. Fantastic.

It is not that Sehun doesn't like staying with the twins. He actually loves it. And that is becoming a fucking huge problem because Sehun seems to be loving it way more than he

should. He couldn't help but wonder if Baekhyun's brother could hear them fucking in the room right next to his. More than once, Sehun had imagined out things that are so

fucking mean, more than once he caught himself wishing for things that are so fucking wrong.

He wondered if it was a turn-on, or was it just too awkward and disturbing to hear his brother moan in delight all night long? And last night had answered his hidden desires.

So he had to get out of there before he destroyed everything he had with Baekhyun. Forbidden apple was forbidden for a reason. But then again, Sehun is only a human.

 

"We can stay at your place for a while," Baekhyun agrees, much to Sehun's relief. "Let's head straight there tonight." 

Tonight, there is some sort of fund raising event Baekhyun's aunt has organized. She donated generously from her personal art collection so that the kids with impaired vision

can have their own little art school. The twins are suppose to go there instead of their parents and win at least 2 of the auctions, each.

"Then go pack," Sehun says. "I can drop your stuff at home and meet you at the gallery later."

"Why pack? I can just wear your clothes like I always do. Besides," Baekhyun smiles cheekily. "I don't think I will need to wear clothes much."

It is his brother who makes a gagging sound this time. Baekhyun kicks him, hard.

 

Sehun has never worked so hard to avoid someone that he wanted touch and kiss and... own.

He is a perfect young gentleman tonight, sitting next to the twins and greeting people politely. The auction goes on smoothly, Baekhyun is showered with applause thanks to

his bountiful offer, and ends his part of the game early. It was a promise to Sehun. But life sucks like rotten sticks, and Baekhyun gets an emergency call from his cousin and

goes off somewhere, hastily sending an apologetic look to his boyfriend.

 

It really shouldn't have happened so quickly and easily, as if they were waiting for it. They were.

"Follow me," gets Sehun walk into that room willingly.

"Last chance," is said out loud, and it really should have been Sehun's chance and warning to walk out. But he doesn't take it. He wants this so bad and he wanted it for so

fucking long. Everything is urgent and greedy. They kiss hungrily, knowing that this is the last time. Clothes are scattered around the floor, forgotten.

Voices from the still-ongoing auction can be heard from some short distance, and it just makes them feel even better; that intoxicating feeling of rush running through their

entire body. This is wrong, this is forbidden, and it should stay secret forever. It will. 

 

Sehun had always thought that Baekhyun and his brother were remarkably identical. But the way they look when they suck his cock... is different. Their faces are the same:

pretty eyes, pale skin, cute nose and gorgeous lips. But it just seems so different, somehow. They feel different, and if Sehun had woken up to this sight, he would have known

immediately that he wasn't Baekhyun.

"You have no idea how fucking infuriating you are," he says, coming up to meet Sehun's lips angrily. "And you have no idea how much I wanted to fuck you, have you

scream my name and beg for more."

There really isn't much Sehun can do except nod in agreement.

They end up fucking on the huge table in the middle of the room. Sehun begs and begs because it it feels so fucking good, as expected. It shouldn't, but it does.

He has red bite marks all over his chest, all near his collarbones. Baekhyun loves his collarbones.

His lips hurt from being kissed for too long, his whole body is on fire, goosebumps and tingles running up and down for the whole time.

"Come on," he demands. "I want to see you come, let me see how your pretty face looks." And that is how Sehun gets to be done, he comes harder than he had expected,

breathless.

He shivers but he holds himself as still as he could.

Moments later, Sehun barely makes a sound when his boyfriend's brother comes inside him. Well, inside the condom, but still...

"Fuck, you're good."

 

Baekhyun closes the door silently and walks away fast. He needs to get out of here quickly. Anywhere that is not here would be just perfect. Anywhere that his brother is not

fucking his boyfriend. Anywhere his boyfriend is not crying out his brother's name. Anywhere ... that he didn't have his heart broken would be just so fucking perfect.


	2. The Lover

The Lover

 

 

When they were little, Baekhyun and this twin brother would often hang around at their aunt's gallery, after school. Their aunt adored them

and would often take an hour or two out of her busy day to spoil her two pretty nephews. She even got a private room made for them in the

gallery. A room that the twins could play without getting disturbed. Right in the middle of the south hall on the 2nd floor, there was made a

secret room within the wall. The key hole was so small that nobody would notice it, and there were only 2 keys made. All the Byun twins

needed to do was to quickly go into their room without being noticed. Quick and smooth.

 

And today, quickly and smoothly, Baekhyun's own brother fucked his boyfriend on the same table they used to make puzzles together. The

same table they used to do their homeworks on. The same table they scribbled their names on with their small hands. 

 

Baekhyun all but kicks his way into Sehun's room. He grabs whatever is nearest to him (Sehun's cup on the desk) and throws it against the

wall. It makes a satisfying sound as it shutters into pieces. Just like that, he loses it. Baekhyun destroys Sehun's handsome chess set, he

grabs a hold of Sehun's favorite book and rips off the first page on which the author's signature rested. Sehun's clothes are scattered on the 

floor. The action figures he collect are all now just miserable shapes in the dark.

It hurts so bad and Baekhyun wants to scream. The whole room smells like Sehun and it hurts so fucking bad because Baekhyun wants to

bury himself in the bed sheets. He still loves this smell. He still loves Sehun. He hates Sehun, he wants to punch him and kick him out of his 

life, but he still loves him and wants him. When did he get this pathetic?

Is this all karma doing its thing? Is this a punishment for him for never ending relationships properly? Is this for fucking around too much?

But he was honest! He made it clear from the beginning to those girls that he was just in it for fun and sex. For the sweet few months of

pleasure. He told them. He told them he wasn't in love with them. He found them pretty and nice and hot. He thought that that is all they

saw in him, too. But in the end, they all seemed to be hurt. They said that he hurt them. He was a bastard, an asshole and a coward. At

least, that is what his brother said. The girls, for all they said, didn't love him enough to see that it wasn't himself who came to break up.

 

Then there was Sehun. All beautiful and fun and interesting. He seemed to genuinely flustered when Baekhyun asked him out. He was

honest with him. He told him about his fears of being a bisexual, he told him how he hadn't get to tell his mother yet. He desperately hopes

that his mother knows and is okay with it, and trusts him to live his life how he sees fit. He seemed to love Baekhyun for who he is. Sehun

didn't mind Baekhyun waking him up in the middle of the night. He loved to watch Baekhyun draw. He showered him with honest thoughts

and desires. And Baekhyun thought that he actually found the fucker that is love. 

 

Baekhyun almost rips off his tie, it was making him feel like it was suffocated. Maybe he really is suffocating slowly to his death

because of what he saw. He sits down on Sehun's bed and pulls his phone out of his pocket. No call or message from Sehun, nor from his

brother. His brother. His twin. How could he? How could they?

After an hour, or more or less, Baekhyun hears the sound of the door closing gently downstairs. Sehun was a gentle person. Why couldn't

he be gentle with Baekhyun's heart? He surely knew he had it in his palm. 

Sehun looks tired and troubled. He halts in the doorway when he sees Baekhyun sitting on his bed. Baekhyun just stares at him, he wills

himself to not blink because otherwise his tears will flow down, and he really doesn't want Sehun to see him cry like this. Sehun licks his

lips, a habit of his that kicks in when he is nervous. It is obvious he wants to say something but doesn't know what. So Baekhyun makes the 

first move; he gets up quickly, startling Sehun, who backs away a bit, and pushes him hard against the nearest wall. Sehun doesn't even

wince in pain when Baekhyun takes a hold of his tie and pulls harshly, only to bitterly notice how Sehun is still so fucking beautiful. 

"Did you like it?" Baekhyun all but hisses and bites Sehun hard on the left side of his neck. Sehun doesn't say anything back, but he doesn't 

push Baekhyun away either. "Did you like it?" he repeats his question. "Did my brother feel good?"

It is not that Baekhyun really wants an answer from Sehun. He really doesn't want to hear anything about it. He wishes it never happened.

But it did happen, he saw it happen. And right now, he just wants to hurt Sehun. Put everything on him and see how he handles it. 

"Baekhyun-" Sehun tries to start but Baekhyun cuts him away. He is so mad that he could kill Sehun.

"Don't! Don't say my name!" Baekhyun tears open Sehun's shirt and curses when he smells something different on his boyfriend.

"Did he kiss you here?" he tries on a tender kiss on Sehun's chest, and one next to it, and another one ... "Did he touch you here? He did,

didn't he?" Baekhyun's fingers trace Sehun's collarbones. His frown gets deeper and deeper as he sees the red marks. He licks Sehun's

left nipple and curses again when Sehun's makes that lovely noise. He licks and sucks on the other one, his grip on Sehun's arm tightening. 

It probably hurts, but Sehun doesn't say anything about it. He just stands there and lets Baekhyun do whatever he wants to. 

Baekhyun drops down to his knees and roughly undresses Sehun from his pants. Sehun is not hard and Baekhyun snorts. He looks up to

meet Sehun's eyes but his boyfriend has his eyes closed. He looks as if he is in pain. Doesn't matter. Couldn't be hurting more than he is.

Baekhyun takes a hold of Sehun's cock and easily plays around with it. He is experienced when it comes to Sehun. He knows Sehun. He

knows that Sehun will hiss and try to thrust into his mouth if he sucks on the head of his cock quickly and softly. He knows what he likes,

what he enjoyes and what he...

"Sehun," Baekhyun's voice comes out hoarse. "How many times did you do it?" he asks, oddly calm.

For some reason, he just thought that today was the first time they did it. What if it wasn't? What if they were fucking behind his back all this 

time? Sehun's cock is still in his hand, and Baekhyun wonders if his brother's mouth was on it too. 

"Once," Sehun whispers. "Please, Baekhyun. Let me go, you don't know what you're doing." 

"I know what I'm doing. " Baekhyun spits out and Sehun winces. "I'm sucking your cock, you used to love it. Why don't you want it

anymore? Was he, my brother, better than me?"

Sehun refuses to answer. Baekhyun takes his cock back into his mouth and hastily rubs his tears away. There is fire dancing around his

body. He feels odd kind of strength pushing him to go further. There is a way. There is a way to fix all this. He just knows it. He doesn't know 

how, but he does. If he just kisses every inch of Sehun's body, claiming it as his, everything will be erased. If he fucks Sehun tonight, all that 

happened in the museum will, somehow, go away. 

When he decides that Sehun is hard enough, Baekhyun gets up to pull Sehun into a hard kiss. Sehun doesn't refuse him, but he doesn't

really play with him as hotly as he always did.

"What is the matter?" Baekhyun breathes out. "Does he kiss better than me, too?" Sehun growls at this and deepens the kiss. He pulls

Baekhyun to himself and the latter pathetically whimpers when their bodies touch. Finally, a reaction. 

Sehun seems angry now. At himsefl? At Baekhyun? Or at the man who fucked him an hour ago? Baekhyun rolls his hips to meet Sehun's

crotch, and then sneaks his hand down to grab Sehun's ass.

"Turn around," Baekhyun orders, and Sehun sucks on his tongue one last time before obeying.

As fast as he could, Baekhyun gets rid of his own pants and underwear. He takes a hold of Sehun's hips and enters him in one smooth

motion. Sehun is still wet and stretched out. Balls-deep inside his lover, Baekhyun buries his face into Sehun's back. His tears running

down, he has lost control now. He thrusts into Sehun fast and rough. "Why the fuck did you," he grunts out. His breath is unsteady and he

can feel himself coming to the edge. That was fast. Faster than ever. Is it because of this weird thrill he is feeling? His heart, hammering

against his chest, feels as heavy as a rock.

"Why him?" Baekhyun screams, he pushes all the way in and then stops there, letting Sehun know exactly whose cock is filling him right now. 

"I'm sorry," Sehun's soft voice is like a harsh slap on his face. All of a sudden, the fire dies out and Baekhyun is left out there, naked and

cold. He feels weak and light-headed. Sorry was not going to fix anything. Fucking Sehun like this was not going to fix anything. His twin

brother was fucking his boyfriend. His brother and his boyfriend. Nothing could change it, nothing could fix it. He pulls his dick out, still hard. 

It is hard to even recognize his voice when he speaks. "Suck me off." 

This time, it is Sehun who is on his knees. He silently wraps his soft lips around Baekhyun's cock, and Baekhyun doesn't know if he wishes

to slap him away or slam his dick into his mouth. He takes a firm hold of Sehun's hair, which is soft as his lips, and his body starts moving

on his own. Sehun doesn't push him away, he takes it all in and when Baekhyun comes with a jerk, he swallows his cum obediently.

Ignoring Sehun's leaking cock, Baekhyun stumbles his way to the bed and lands on it with a thud. "Get out," he mutters, kicking out the

owner of the room. The last thing he hears before he passes out is Sehun zipping his pants back on. The last thing he wonders before he

passes out is whether Sehun was going to him.

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up with a horrible headache. Groaning and cursing, he makes his way to the bathroom. The reflection he sees on the

mirror is shocking. It is like he aged years during last night. So this is what a heartbreak feels like. 

Sehun is nowhere to be found when he leaves the house, and Baekhyun wonders what he will do if he goes back home and find him there.

Knowing that he is in no condition to drive, he leaves his car and grabs a taxi. 

His brother is waiting for him, he gets up from the couch the second Baekhyun enters their apartment. His eyes are bloodshot. He, too,

looks different. It is almost the same face Baekhyun saw this morning. Silence fills the room as the two brothers stare at each other.

Baekhyun swallows, it feels so heavy. His chest feels heavy, it is hard to breath. Really fucking hard to breath. Would it still hurt this much if

it wasn't his brother? All his life, Baekhyun thought he and his brother were basically the same person. Everyone treated him like that.

There was no Baekhyun without his brother.

Sehun saw the difference in them. Thanks to him, Baekhyun was able to realize his own dreams and plans. He came to understand that he

was a person. A person, even without his brother. 

He walks to him slowly, as if afraid Baekhyun will turn aroun and run away. "Baekhyun," he says and takes a hold of Baekhyun's hand.

They lace their fingers automatically. They're brothers. They have nobody else in this world. When all goes down to hell, they have nobody

but each other to hold onto. But ... Baekhyun thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be holding Sehun's hand, too.

Sehun.

His brother doesn't even try to dodge when Baekhyun punches him. Their hands are separated when his brother staggers backwards.

Baekhyun doesn't spare him another look and walks away. 

Maybe he will have only his own hand to hold. 

 

The bruise on his brother's lips heals. Sehun doesn't call him and Baekhyun deletes his number. He focuses harder than ever on his work.

He goes to school and spends hours in the library. Jongdae introduces him to Kim Minseok who becomes his work out partner. He starts

going to the gym regularly. He dyes his hair. People can tell him apart from his brother. It is not just Sehun who can spot the difference now. 

Piles and piles of new books find their way to his desk. The twins move out of their apartment to a bigger place. A piano takes a place in

their new living room. Baekhyun decides to study in Japan for a term or two, and for once, his brother is not part of his decision. The time

goes on and on. The birds fly and the wind blows. Baekhyun's heart still beats. It is heavier than it used to be, but it still beats. 


End file.
